


Between Floors

by shadowsfan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A little h/c, A little shippy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, TW for Claustrophobia, a little fluff, stuck in an elevator AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsfan/pseuds/shadowsfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stannis and Davos meet as strangers trapped in an elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Floors

“It was a commercial fishing accident.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“My hand─you’ve been staring at it for the last ten minutes.  I lost my fingers in a fishing accident.  My hand got caught in the winch.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“For the accident or for staring?” Davos stabbed the emergency button on the elevator panel with his finger three times in rapid succession, then banged his fist against it in frustration.  “Why won’t they do something to get us out of here?!”

 

“They _are_ doing something.  Maintenance contacted us twenty minutes ago and said they were working on it,”the executive in the expensive suit said reassuringly.  “I’ve also texted my assistant.  He’ll make sure the building manager stays on top of the situation.” He stared at the elevator doors for a minute before continuing.  “For the record, I’m sorry for staring _and_ for your accident.  I was curious.  I’ve seen you in passing before and I’ve wondered.”

 

Davos managed a half smile. He’d noticed _him_ before too.  He’d noticed the sexy stubble pebbling that strong jaw, the intense blue eyes and the way his toned body filled out his suit.  He was way out of his league but that hadn’t stopped him from fantasizing a time or two.  Now, here they were, stuck in an elevator between the 24th and 25th floors.  Davos should have been flirting because why the hell not, but his damn claustrophobia was kicking into high gear and messing with his equilibrium.  He attempted to focus on the conversation and keep a lid on his rising panic.

 

“I’ve seen you before too.  Do you work here?”

 

“In a manner of speaking.  I’m Stannis Baratheon.” 

 

“I see.” Davos exhaled another deep breath and unbuttoned the top two buttons on the neck of his polo, wishing he’d opted for the black T-shirt instead.   _Keep talking_ _, Davos, distract yourself._  “Baratheon, as in the family that owns this building?”

 

“Yes.  Stannis stiffened, his eyes becoming guarded as if he expected Davos to pass judgement. “Do you work here?”

 

Davos shook his head.  “I’m not the corporate type.  I’m Davos Seaworth.  I came in to apply for a loan.”

 

“But the bank─”

 

“─is on the third floor.  I know,”Davos snorted.   _What had Sal said about Stannis Baratheon?_ _Aloof but fuckable? Eight out of ten would bang?_  “My friend Sal is a chef in your corporate dining room.  I visit him for lunch from time to time.  Now I’m stuck here for god knows how long.  That’ll teach me to sponge a free meal.”

 

Davos ran a shaky hand through his graying hair.  He face was hot but his hands were clammy and the air felt thick.  “Is it warm in here to you?  Did they cut off the air?”

 

“Are you okay?  You don’t look well.” Stannis frowned.  “Should I call someone?”

 

“Yeah, call someone to get us the fuck out of here!” Davos snapped and immediately regretted it.  “I’m sorry.  I have claustrophobia.  I’ll be fine.”

 

“You should have said something sooner.  You should sit down.  What can I do?” Davos leaned his back against the side of the elevator and slid to the floor as Stannis crouched beside him, one hand on his shoulder.  Davos was stunned by the genuine show of concern from this important executive.  Some jaded voice in his head tried to argue that he was just afraid of a lawsuit, but the look on Stannis’face persuaded him to ignore it.

 

“I’m sorry, should I move back?” Stannis suddenly withdrew his hand.  “You probably want more space.”

 

“No.” When he’d experienced similar attacks, Davos had wanted everyone to move as far away from him as possible, so he was surprised that he actually felt better with Stannis close to him.  “Sit beside me, please.” 

 

After a moment’s hesitation, Stannis slipped to the floor next to him, smoothing the creases of his expensive trousers.

 

“Everything is going to be fine.  We aren’t in any danger.  They’ll have us out of here soon.”

 

“No offense but you aren’t helping.  I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

Stannis clenched his jaw.  “What do you want me to do then?”

 

Davos sensed that Stannis liked being in control and the fact that there was nothing he could control about this situation frustrated him.  In a crazy way it helped knowing that Stannis was tense too.

 

“Distract me.”

 

“Distract you ─how?”

 

Davos could tell that his answer had thrown Stannis off balance and perhaps he was a little embarrassed by the thought that came immediately to mind because it was obvious that they were both thinking the same thing, and oh how Davos would love _that_ kind of distraction at any other time, but not when his chest was constricting more and more with each breath.

 

“Talk about anything.  Tell me about yourself.” What had Sal told him about the Baratheon family?  There were brothers and they didn’t get along.  “Don’t you have brothers?”

 

At this Stannis’ lips formed what could have been a smile but was really more of a grimace.

 

“You probably don’t want to hear about my family.  We aren’t that interesting.”

 

Davos began to blink rapidly, his eyes burning from the sweat dripping down his forehead.  He knew that it was irrational to believe that the space they occupied was moving, that the elevator might plunge down the shaft, sending the both of them do their deaths, but he was convinced it was true.

 

“You don’t understand!” Davos’voice cracked, “I _need_ to get out of here now!  I don’t know how much longer─”

 

“Hey, Davos, it’s going to be okay.” Stannis’voice was stern yet smooth as the surface of a lake at sunset. He began to speak, slowly and deliberately.

 

“Our parents died when Robert and I were teenagers.  Renly was just a baby.” He took Davos’hand ─the damaged one.  He slipped his long fingers into the grooves between the knuckles.  Davos experienced a pleasant surge of heat traveling up his arm into his chest.  Stannis squeezed just hard enough that Davos felt grounded to something solid ─to someone who wouldn’t let go.  As Stannis spoke, Davos closed his eyes and leaned his head back and focused his thoughts on Stannis, until there was only Stannis’calming voice, and his strong hand, and each breath that came easier than the last one.

 

Davos didn’t know how much time had passed, but Stannis was telling him about how Robert had laughed at Renly’s misuse of the corporate jet for personal travel despite the fact that the day before he’d raked Stannis over the coals for spending too much on office supplies, when suddenly there was a whirring sound above them and the elevator began to move.  The next moment Stannis was lifting him to his feet as the doors opened.  Several worried faces greeted them.  Still a little dazed, Davos stood aside while Stannis spoke to his assistant and to the building manager.  

 

Davos wanted to thank Stannis but all he could think about was what a fool he’d made of himself in front of this man that he was attracted to, and how he would be too embarrassed ever to speak to him again.  He’d have to talk Sal into meeting someplace else for lunch from now on.

 

“It was nice meeting you, Davos,” Stannis was saying, and Davos realized that the other men had left them, “although I wish we could have met under different circumstances.”

 

“I agree. I’m sorry that you had to put up with my meltdown.”

 

“Don’t be!  It wasn’t your fault.  I’m the one who should apologize for boring you with my life history.”

 

“I enjoyed every minute of it.” Davos finally relaxed enough to offer Stannis a proper smile. “I’m being honest, not trying to flatter you.”

 

Standing there on the verge of parting, Davos absently rubbed his shortened hand with his good one, instinctively missing the loss of contact with Stannis.  He studied those brilliant blue eyes for a few final moments, a little surprised that Stannis hadn’t rushed off to some important meeting.

 

“I suppose I should go.  Sal will be wondering why I stood him up.”

 

“Yes, I should be going as well ─if you’re certain that you’re all right now.” 

 

“I’m fine now that I’m out of that steel box.  Thanks for asking.”

 

Instead of leaving, Stannis remained where he was until the silence between them became awkward.  At last he blurted out, “The least I can do is buy you lunch.  Preferably somewhere other than the company dining room.” Stannis attempted a half smile.  “After all, it was my family’s malfunctioning elevator that caused all of this.”

 

Davos’stomach lurched as the warning voice inside his head returned.  Stannis was worried about legal action after all.  Why had he ever let himself believe otherwise?

 

Reading the change in his facial expression, Stannis’eyes widened in understanding, “No, I never meant to imply─” His jaw clenched once again.  “─I’ve never been any good at this, damn it!”

 

“Good at what?”

 

“Asking someone out,”he snapped.

 

“You’re asking me out?” 

 

Davos felt the suspicion drain away, replaced by a flush of heat to his face.  He was embarrassed for doubting Stannis after what he’d done for him. Stannis had seen him at his worst and still wanted to get to know him better.

 

“I’m trying.  You missed lunch with your friend.  Besides, now you owe me _your_ life story.” 

 

Davos still hesitated, mostly because he didn’t believe what he was hearing.  Stannis tried again.  

 

“I thought that you might be interested, but I’m not good at reading signals either.”

 

“Maybe you’re better at it than you think.”

 

Stannis stared intently as he processed Davos’words and Davos was convinced that his blue eyes had turned a full shade darker.  Finally he asked, “Is that a yes?”

 

Davos resisted the urge to laugh, not wanting Stannis to think he was making fun of him, or worse yet, that he was nuts.  Despite the rough start, things were beginning to look up.

 

“Okay, I accept.  But you may live to regret that you asked.  My life story is much more boring than yours.” 

 

_If you leave out the part about the criminal activity._  There was no use in pushing his luck any further today.  Davos decided that he would save that information for their second date.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Vana for her mad beta skills and moral support!


End file.
